We will never suit normality
by BiteMeTvd
Summary: The gang return to Hogwarts for their last year. But can they really ever have a normal year in Hogwarts?


Draco & Hermione

The gang return to Hogwarts for their last year. But can they really ever have a normal year in Hogwarts?

**I have so many fanfic's going through my head I have to get them down. But be kind, this is my first Harry Potter one, so review (:**

**Hermione's POV**

_I stepped off the Hogwarts express, following the footsteps of Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny and Neville. I grinned eagerly at them all, dying of excitement to return back to school, and my second home. The castle looked as stunning and breath taking as usual; it was amazing to see how quickly the castle had been re-built in just three months after the war. Flash backs of the horrific war flickered through my mind; Neville's bravery destroying the snake, hunting down the pieces of Voldemort's soul, the kiss that Ron and I shared..._

_I looked to my right and glance at Ron, who was walking alongside everyone else, chatting away and laughing with Neville and Luna, I smiled. I may have always loved Ron, but our kissed made us both realise that it was nothing more than a brother and sister love. We both accepted it and maintained our friendship, not telling a soul about it. Okay, I may have mentioned it too Ginny. My eyes than flickered over to Harry, then at Ginny, who also looked at me with her face turning scarlet red. I laughed quietly to myself, Harry and Ginny both deserved each other. The walk towards the boats was filled with laughter and chatting amongst a lot of the students, at least for most of them. Walking slightly ahead of us was Draco, Crabbe and Blaise. And Draco looked absolutely dreadful. His already naturally pale skin, If possible, Looked a sickly pale colour, His eyes, normally so full of life, now surrounded by bags indicating sleepless nights. He looked up at me, as if he could sense my eyes on him. His natural smirk was replaced by a ghastly frown. I was extremely surprised Draco came back to school; after all he did, betraying the school by becoming a death eater... Ron's shouting pulled me out of my thoughts._

_ "Oi, Malfoy, do you think you can just walk right back into school now do you?" Ron's tone was unbelievable; I had never heard him so rude to someone. Yet he continued to be aggressive. _

_ "I didn't think they would let you back in school. You know, with you being a death eater and being all buddies with Voldemort." Every student stood still to listen and to see how Draco would re-act to being publically insulted. Draco turned around from his friends and walked right up Ron, inches away from his face. _

_ "Do you think you're brave no, Weasly? Think you're brave because you can insult me?" his laugh was bitter and sarcastic, but it didn't have the ring it use to have. "You're pathetic, and you don't know anything about my life". Silence fell between the two boys, footsteps were heard approaching. I looked up to see an unhappy Hagrid. _

_ "That is enough now, both of you, stop it!" there was a tone in Hagrid's voice that not even Harry or I had heard before. Ron backed down, as did Draco. He slummed back over to his friends and made his way over to the boats, as did the rest of the school who had stopped to witness the commotion. Hagrid sighed and rubbed his eyes, patting Ron on the back, pushing him foreword slightly, "C'mon Ron, Best get your self's to school". This is going to be an interesting year. _

_It felt amazing to be walking down the halls of Hogwarts again, it was almost impossible to think that just three months ago, there was a war going on, on these very grounds. Entering the great hall, it was as it always had been, extremely large and very grand, filled to the brim with students who were waiting eagerly to stuff their faces with delicious foods. I sat down on the Gryffindor house table in between Luna and Ginny. I smiled at the girls then, professor McGonagall's voice echoed through the great hall._

_ "Silence Everyone! Thank you." A small smile spread across her lips, "I'd like to welcome back to Hogwarts, each and every one of you!" crowds of students stood up shouting, clapping and then settled back down again to allow McGonagall to continue._

_ "Yes, Well. I just have a few announcements before you begin, stuffing your faces. Number one, no student, without permission, is to be wondering the halls past 8pm. secondly, awaiting each student is a time table, with three choices for a replacement for defence against the dark arts. Each Year's one through four will have different options for those in years five through eight. And finally, Hogsmead is once again available to students; begin at the beginning of next month. Enjoy. Oh, one more thing, after dinner, I would like to see in my office, Mr Potter, Mr Weasly, Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger. That is all." Students began to whisper about professor McGonagall wanting to see us, but I simply ignored then and began to eat._

_OoO_

_Once the school settled down, everyone began chatting, asking each other what they had done during the reconstruction of the school. I sat listening to Neville talk about how he spent most of it with Luna, He blushed when she smiled and placed her hand over his._

_ "So, Hermione, what did you do over the last three months?"He asked before digging into his food._

_ "I spent most of my time down at Ron's, With Harry. Helping the family out, you know that sort of stuff". I smiled at him_

_The night came to an end and students began drawing back to their rooms, and me, Harry and Ron made out way up to McGonagall's office. Draco was already stood outside when we finally got there and the door opened, showing McGonagall gesturing for us to come in. There were four chairs placed out in front of a large desk. Ron, being an idiot nearly sat down to Draco, luckily Harry dragged him away and I took the empty seat. Draco was so cold and defensive he pulled his chair away from us, I tried to think nothing of it._

"_Well then, I shall begin" McGonagall spoke clearly, "You have all been assigned prefects. I have paired up Mr Weasly and Mr Potter together, they shall patrol every second and fourth week of the month, and Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger shall take the first and the third". Draco moaned, got up out of his chair and left the office._

"_Well, this should be interesting" I spoke, Making Ron laugh._


End file.
